User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 *Archive 03 *Archive 04 *Archive 05 Re: StarCraft: Destruction Ok Hawki thanks 4 deleting the char pages. Logantp (talk) 22:23, August 17, 2015 (UTC)Logantp (SCStalker) I really need your help Logantp (talk) 00:19, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Logantp Dude remove the second warn on my page. It wasnt you I accidently Copy and Pasted didn't know what it would do. Relation within original queens and broodmother It's ambiguous, but in Heroes of the Storm, the backstory for the "broodmother flight" states: "Abathur's alterations of the Queen essences suppressed their flight in order to improve their abilities to care for the Hive. Of course, this does not extend to Broodmothers" We got then, that Abathur actually helped with the creation of the second generation of queens, by himself suppressed the flight on them to use improve a field he believed more important, then we have the clarification that the alteration didn't prevent the broodmothers to fly... of course its "visually obvious", but this mean we have a real connection on the queens and broodmothers? oh... and broodmothers can fly too, or at least some of them. I don't really know if its worth adding, or how to add it in an organic way to the articles if it is. CombatMagic (talk) 05:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :About Abathur Always had the impression that the order of his alliage...allages...alligances? he was controlled in this order: created by the Overmind first (????), after its dead he became feral (2500), Queen of Blades found and controlled him (c. 2501, as he helped with the creation of the new queens), he was feral again rejecting Zagara (Late 2504-Early 2505), aaand then again under control (or just following) the Kerrigan's Swarm. :I kind of remember he saying "served Overmind, then served Queen of Blades, now serve you" or something around that line... CombatMagic (talk) 08:07, August 23, 2015 (UTC) waste There is a ton of achievements for beating several difficulties of AI, both solo, and co op... I just now figure that maybe adding a redirection to every single one is not really necessary like "4v4 vs Medium AI Kin"... Will mark the redirections for deletion... only "Medium AI", "Harder AI", etc. should stay with redirections, just asking for you or somebody else to delete the redirections once its done... CombatMagic (talk) 03:43, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Also going to put all co op's achivs on a single article too... CombatMagic (talk) 03:45, August 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Doing a test on a sandbox, its not really that much of a change... there are so many links that are really unnecessary, and it would just get rid of them... but yeah I'll ask him in a bit. CombatMagic (talk) 04:02, August 25, 2015 (UTC) StarCrafts Citation for Starcrafts page, "Short yet nostalgic" https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Lco2EuvRTPE First comment in that video, Carbot says that. I don't know how to edit templates. Gaming footers Hi, Hawki! A user added StarCraft to the list of sites to be included in the new gaming footers. I didn't get the impression this came from this community, though, so wanted to run it by you guys first before I hopped on here and added it to your main page and/or kept it in the Strategy footer. Raylan13 (talk) 15:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Allied Commanders As detailed here, the latest patch includes a lot of data for the abilities of said Commanders, most complete with tooltip and unique UI icons. I leave it to you if you want me to add the info here or not. DrakeyC (talk) 20:26, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Check. DrakeyC (talk) 13:49, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Artie is done. Some of the talents have numbers marking the ability tier they are, but others don't, so I can't put them in proper order, unfortunately. Also it's only the UI buttons and tooltips I can find, so no energy costs, cooldowns, etc. If there's any problems, lemme know and I'll give them up tonight, otherwise I'll move ahead with the other five over the weekend. DrakeyC (talk) 15:16, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I have no idea. Given how there seems to be a level system at play, I'd guess (but it's just a guess) that the commanders can level up and get new stuff at each level, and in that some are passives for them or their army, some are new units and upgrades, and some are selectable abilities. Like, the Fleet Beacon upgrades icon is called "Talent-Artanis-Level12-FleetBeaconResearchBundle," which is the naming scheme most icons use. But then, I don't know (maybe Blizzard has said? I'm behind on the news) if these abilities are unlocked automatically at each level, if you need to select between them like a campaign upgrade, or what. DrakeyC (talk) 15:06, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm very sorry about this, but Wiki's anti-spam isn't doing it. I need most of the templates in Category:StarCraft II Allied Commanders ability and upgrade boxes renamed, please: I realized I named them poorly too late and intended to change the "SC2" part of the template to "AC." DrakeyC (talk) 17:55, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Am done. I did not do Raynor, though, because I'm almost certain that his stuff has a lot of beta in it and I can't tell what. He has two of several of his buttons for no reason I can tell, has several more buttons than the other five even ignoring the dups, and he has two "Talent Level 6" buttons for different things. Otherwise, it's all good, if you could kindly move the above templates, I'm ready to have AWB change the appropriate coding on pages for them. :) DrakeyC (talk) 21:50, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what needs to be done, but I have time today. What do the templates need to be renamed to? Most of them have SC2 and AC in the name. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:14, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Minor Trivia Question The primal zergling, primal ultralisk, Brakk, ravazor, and tyrannozor, all use the same modified base model. Is that something worth noting on all their articles? DrakeyC (talk) 18:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Check, thanks. DrakeyC (talk) 18:56, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fenix/Purifier Fenix content deleted Why did you delete that content when it is clear proof of a Fenix reappearance? The Mission objectives/ achievements also contribute to that. He is going to be a playable charakter in LotV. Check the game client. I see that there is a lot of unknown stuff about the purifier tribe/faction... whatever they call themselves. But that doesn't change the fact, that fenix will come back in a purifier form. I also said that this will need further writing after LotV release. It is like creating all the "Mission pages" for like the slayn missions that are not even called slayn missions according to the in-game client. So please explain yourself. regards ShiQuRas LotV Given the flood of edits likely to be coming, shall I get to work adding stuffs where I can now, or let it die back down and clean up what others have done? DrakeyC (talk) 02:23, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Check. I'll start with the unit pages; I figure the casual editors will be more interested in the lore than the gameplay elements. DrakeyC (talk) 04:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) For now I made/cleaned up pages for the zealot variants, the Aiur zealot, Centurion, and Sentinel. Lemme know if there's any problems that need to be fixed moving ahead, I won't be doing more until the weekend. DrakeyC (talk) 19:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Also, how's this looking for War council? DrakeyC (talk) 19:57, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, me again. The Mothership in the LotV campaign is significantly different from the normal Mothership, and has the abilities Black Hole, Thermal Lance, and Blink. The Mothership in the campaign comes from the Tal'darim. However, there's also specifically "Tal'darim Motherships" as units to hunt in one level, with their own stats and abilities. And then of course there's the Executor's Mothership back from WoL. So, how should these be organized tag-wise? DrakeyC (talk) 21:42, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Interpretation? I'm not sure what you mean by we need to keep to the writer's interpretation. It's a cut and dry scene, she walks in and asks if Raynor's ready to leave. What is there to interpret?-- (talk) 23:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC)